The present invention relates to a tool for use in attaching siding, or the like, to a wall of a building. In the attachment of strips of siding, generally, a lowermost strip of siding is attached to the wall and layers of siding are then applied with a portion of upper strips overlapping each succeeding lower strip. These strips may vary in size but normally, long horizontal strips are used, and the alignment and temporary placement of the strips requires the presence of a worker and an assistant.
Tools for use in hanging siding, so as to enable use of a singler worker without the need of an assistant, have been proposed but such tools are of complex design and, with moving parts, are subject to damage or breakage. Such tools are, for example, described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,904,184 and 3,490,152. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,184, a tool is described which has a pivoting mechanism in the head of the tool, which tool must be aligned by lateral positioning by either marking the wall or using the eye of the worker. The strip of siding that is to be applied must then be slid upwardly beneath the tool for support by a hook or step. During such sliding, marring of the surface of the previously attached strip or of the strip that is to be attached could occur, and the wear of biasing means used to control the pivoting of the arm could result in slippage or damage of the strip. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,152, a much more complex tool is described where a clamping mechanism is used to support the tool frame on an already attached strip or the wall, with the problem of marring of the strip or slippage of the tool present, unless specific tolerances and forces would be used.
The tool of the present invention provides means for hanging siding by a single worker and does not have any complex mechanism that may eventually fail under extensive use. Also, the tool provides for ready alignment of strips of siding and does not require clamping or other force on the already attached strip and precludes problems of marring of either previously attached strips or strips to be attached to the wall structure.